


Plastic Lovers

by GeomeunNabi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Forced Abortion, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: Viktor NIkiforov isn't your average omega.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction in Ao3 and in Yuri On Ice. I hope you guys can enjoy this story! I am an amateur writer, so I hope you guys really do enjoy my story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editted: 6/01/18
> 
> So I kept my promise of rewriting this fic! Anyway I ope you enjoy the new rendition, I've tried my best. 
> 
> -Nabi

He gets pinned to the bed roughly, his wrists being tied to the bed post with a string of thick, red rope. He knows what would happen to him if he tries to fight back, all he knows that he has to be this man's plaything for tonight. To be this man's object of desire, the one to make him feel sexually relieved when he leaves the room. He helplessly tries to untie himself, but his actions were futile as every flick of wrist, the knot tying him becomes tighter. He just sighs in regret as he sees the man lazily palming himself in his jeans, hungrily eyeing his porcelain like skin. He unbuckles his belt and pulls out his half hard cock. The man looks up at him, his eyes finally dilated, but still looking at him with sympathy. 

 

"I'm sorry, for tying you up."

 

There was no hint of vileness in the man's voice as he comes closer. He emits a squeak as the man unties him, the limbs falling with no grace to his sides. At least in those few moments he felt his heart flutter at the man's kind antics, suddenly having a change of heart. He must have pitied him since he looked so wrecked and broken. He pulls him to his lap for a languid kiss. They close their eyes relishing it, wanting to extend this night just for them, to remember everything.

 

The man slowly drops him to the bed, entering him. He groans as he feels the mans cock splitting him in half, he's gonna feel this tomorrow, he's sure of that. They moan in unison when the man bottoms out, he grasps for the man's hand, which was slick with sweat, and leaving kisses on the top of his palm. He experimentally licks at his fingertips then putting them in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them as he waits.

 

"Alpha, fuck me now. I have waited too long."

 

He frustratingly says as he impatiently waits for the man to move. He already feels his overused hole trying to swallow the man's cock. The man hesistates, the first few thrusts only leaving sparks of pleasure bouncing on his skin. Then he starts to move more precise inside him, hitting where he knows where the omega would feel good. He presses to him closer, wrapping his skinny legs on the man's waist, trying to force the man inside him to go deeper, harder. His blunt fingernails raking the man's back as he hits him in his prostate, making him scream so loud, his nails leaving red marks all over the expanse of the back. 

 

Their lips swollen and puffy from the kisses they made as they tried to silence each other, knowing that weren't the only people in the building. Though he wanted all of them to hear them, how each thrust the man made left him quivering in euphoria. His sweat dripping down on his chest, glistening when it hit the dim moonlight. He desperately cups the man's face, making him look at him, letting him see his blissed face that still wanted more, he silently pleads to him.

 

"Alpha! Deeper, harder, fill me up please"

 

He moans softly, tears filling up his eyes begging for his alpha to release a knot inside, filling him with cum. He pretends that this man was his mate, but reality was cruel to him, not letting him relish to the life he derserved ever since he was a child. He always wanted to make his life better, but in comparison to before, his life now has changed so drastically that you won't imagine that this was him now.

 

His alpha hesitates, but follows the omega's orders regardless. He pulls the omega close to his chest, as if he wants him to hear this beating heart that was resonating with his own as he gives one final thrust before he came inside, painting his insides with hot, white cum. Their hands trying to grasp each others bodies, holding each other closer if they still could as the knot forces itself inside him, making him thrash due to his oversensitivity. 

 

An hour passes and the knot finally deflates, the alpha pulls out, a thin line of come dribbles out in between his ass. He sees the man go to the connected bathroom, closing the door. He hears water run down, he feels his eyes turning heavy. The water stops and he feels the bed dip from the man's weight, a hand caressing his skin, the warm feeling of the man's hand making his eyelids feel heavy, for every caress successfully lulling him to sleep.

 

As the night deepens, the alpha leaves him which wakes him up, he sees him adjust his dress shirt. Their eyes meet and the man gives him anohter sweet smile and covers in the silk blanket, and also leaving a good amount of money on the night stand. The man waves his hand, finally disappearing into the night as he closes the door, he yawns softly and sinks back into the sheets, letting sleep take over him once more. On the hour he wakes up, he was blinded by the rays of sunshine that seeped through the thin velvet curtains. He reeks of the alcohol and the alpha from last night. 

 

He sits up on the sheets rubbing the sleep of his eyes, tying to wake himself up for the day. He has to get ready for tonight, since he knows, he knows that what happened last night will happen again. 

 

Weeks pass like a blur as he heaves out his lunch on the toilet, his fatigue hitting him like a truck these last few days, each step almost making him collapse. His sensitivity to smells also hightened once more, the smell of alcohol starting to repulse him. He remembers these signs all to well, all adding up, connecting the dots. The last thing to make sure this was true was the little bulge in his stomach as he looks at himself in the mirror.

 

Not this shit again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm very sorry if its so short! i really hope that my writing style will get better, hope to be able to update soon! comment if you want to suggest something and reviews are absolutely welcome.
> 
> I'm sorry for any typos and grammar mistakes.
> 
> See yoou next chapter!


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo this is the 2nd chapter! I hope you enjoyed the first one and i also hope you enjoy this one! 0w0
> 
> Editted: 6/08/18
> 
> That moment I can't remember what I was going for in this fic. HAHAHAHAHAHA, what happens when you take a year long hiatus because you had too many problems. Well, all I can say is that I was probably in one of my episodes when I started this, because wow, the topic I chose is really, WTF 2017 me.

He feels his heartbeat quicken, he can't have this now?! He still had a lot of things on his mind. A child will just endanger him again, like the few times it did. The guilt started to rise in his chest, close to making him vomit in regret of what is to come. He was an omega, omegas were supposed to bring life to the world and yet, he was killing life. He knew this was wrong, he knew that everything he had done ever since he started his so called job is wrong ,but he still did it. He just had to swallow it down again, he quickly weaves his way to the cupboard, finding the one bottle that he knew that can save him from his "problem". 

He opens the bottle and takes a pill out, before intaking he admires the plastic covered killer, that he quickly swallows it with teary blue eyes, feeling the forsaken pill sink down to his stomach. He breathes slowly and waited the pill to dissolve, so he waited. He contemplates on taking another pill, but he knew it won't have any effect.

When was the last time he actually used another pill? He doesn't remember at this point, he clenches his hands tightly, he was close to shaking due to frustration and exhaustion. He heated that he presented this way, he hated that someone burdened him with being an omega. He had dreams he wanted to achieve, a life he wanted to build and enjoy, instead of being stuck here, waiting for another man to use his body for the sake of pleasure, not caring of the possible outcomes that would fall on him in the future. How his life turned out, he remembers his dream of being a famous figure skater when he grows up, being able to shine on ice, enchanting people with his grace and ability to tell a story with just his movements and melody. 

That dream was a lost cause at this point, he knew he wont be able to do anything else to turn back time and change that one moment that changed everything. He looks at himself in the mirror again, seeing at how much of a mess he has gotten. He walks back to the bed, wrapping himself with blankets, curling up to himself. He holds to his rusty locket that was attached loosely to his neck and smiled softly, he remembered his home, his family before they were brutally taken away from him, he opens the locket and saw them, his parents. The picture slowly fading, due to its oldness. 

He closes the locket tightly and sunk back to the sheets, unknowing of the terror that was happening in the rooms below him. Men wearing heady duty black armor, enclose their building with the heavy machinery and metal batons. They surge the building quickly, barging in every door and pulling out every omega they saw. They killed everyone who wasn't an omega, shooting them all in the head, or beating them up to a pulp to prolong their pain. Each omega they find they shove in intricate cages, that almost exploded due to the many people they found. 

They also checked their bodies, checking if their physique was fit for anything, forcing them into different colored collars on their thin necks as they finished inspecting them. The look on each of their desperate faces as they simultaneously plead to the men to let them go. They did all but let them leave their cages. They all cried in pain, as they each got hit by a needle that injected them with a strange murky liquid. One by one, they fell asleep falling down and dropping to the metal floor. The men carry them to the huge trucks awaiting at the front and the back. The trucks quickly come back to the building.

As Viktor started to fall asleep, but he was bewildered when he hears the footsteps come charging in, kicking down his door. He quickly stands up, but two men pin him down to the soft, overused bed forcing him to swallow another pill. He tries to fight back but his arms were too weak to function. He starts to feel dizzy thanks to the pill, he feels himself starting to get lightheaded, his eyelids betraying him, the last thing he ever saw was a black cloth going near his eyes before he faints.


	3. III

His feet walked softly to the reception room, black hair slicked back to perfection, his clothes pressed well and it clung to his muscular body like glue. His brown-black eyes that were framed with glasses had a stare that can any person tremble in fear.

Who wouldn't tremble in fear and you're being looked at by the king of the underworld right?

"Well well if it isn't Mr. Katsuki, what a pleasure it is to see the soon to be heir to the Katsuki yakuza." a young man no more than 30 says to him with a small smirk on his face.

The man just smiles at him, but his gaze still gleamed with disgust.

"Nice to see you again too Giacometti. Tell me, what do you have in store in your auction this fine evening?"

"You know the usual, paintings, jewels, but to spicen things up a bit I have something new for the auctions, beautiful omegas. That reminds me, you are an alpha right? Surely this can be your chance to have a woman to bear your babies."

The alphas eyes glinted with interest

"Now you have gotten me excited for this auction Giacometti."

"I am glad that I did Katsuki, now will take a seat because the auction will start in a few minutes."

Giacometti said in flirty manner, before leaving Katsuki behind.

He sits down in a plushy chair with guards by his side, he takes the pocket watch from his chest pocket and looked at the time.

9:45 P.M.

He then looks at a photo framed by the metal of the watch.

A young woman looking no less than 20, whose white hair cascaded unto her pale face, was holding a bouquet of blue roses with a face full of content, he smiles softly at the photo before putting the watch back in his pocket. 

Halfway into the auction he became bored, all they auctioned were very beautiful ,but not even one item nor omega caught his attention.

Then came the last item

A couple men came to the stage with a huge birdcage

then he saw

White hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Can someone beta this? XDDDDDD


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering why I used feminine pronouns to describe Viktor in the last chapter, all will be revealed in the later chapters. XD I hope you enjoy this new one! comment if there are any recommendations on how to further improve this fanfiction!

Viktor whimpers as a cold cloth was rubbed forcefully unto his skin, he couldn't describe the feeling because he both enjoyed and hated it at the same time. He was dressed with a beautiful white dress with ornaments that sparkled so brightly, he looks at the dress in awe as he twirled softly. he was taken out of his birdcage, then asked to sit down on a stool with a huge mirror in front of him.

Different shades of colors was used to paint his unblemished skin and to finish the look, the woman dabbed a light pink hue to his lips. his hair brushed and braided in an intricate pattern, making him look like a beautiful exotic princess. Viktor stared at himself at awe, the paints transformed him from an omega whore to a beautiful porcelain doll, he smiles sadly as he knew this was just a way for men to bid higher for his body, and he will just become a sex toy until he dies.

A man goes to his side and whispers softly

"Now be a good omega and show those bastards what they are missing out on ok? Now become the angel that everyone will fall on their knees for."

He was pushed back to the birdcage and the man gives him a sneer then a caress on his inner thigh.His eyelids slowly filling with tears as he saw his fellow omegas being pushed away from the room, so he waited.

And waited

Until there was no omega left,

but himself.

Then the men came for his cage and pulled him away from the room. He hissed softly as his eyes were hit my light, then saw men. Men that were gonna bid for his life,he shivered at the dirty looks that they gave him while he was sitting properly in his dress, all but one.

He saw a man in a beautiful throne with two guards at his side looking at him. He was mesmerized with his black-brown eyes that looked at him with a cold aura, he felt his pheromones reaching out to his inner being.

An alpha

"There she is,our last last item, isn't she a beauty! Now lets start the bid for 10,000 dollars."

He started shaking at the cold, thanks to the very thin dress, barely even covering his body, he tries fixing the diamond studded choker on his neck since it felt itchy on his pale neck, while he waits for the winner he thinks about the possible outcomes for his life. The worst outcome is that the man will just use his body for sex and sex only, he'll get no food nor water just sex. The best outcome he might get, even thought it was impossible even in his opinion given his current position, is that he''ll get a kind beta or alpha that will treat him like a mate that he deserves.

"Sold to Mr. Katsuki with a whopping 500,000 Dollars!" The announcer says.

500,000?!

He knew to himself that he wasn't worth a dollar, given the fact that he was a prostitute most of his life, maybe that unfortunate man just feel in love with his looks and bid as high as he could so he could have his body. He looks up and the man and shrieks softly.

"What is your name?'

The mans voice is so deep and beautiful, well he is an alpha anyway so it's no surprise.

"My name is Angel...Master"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that concludes the 3rd chapter, and finally my ship has met! Hope you enjoy this chappie! Love you guys from all the support you are giving this fanfiction so far! 0w0


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back home.
> 
> Guess who's back after a year of very horrible happenings in their life?? *pops confetti all over themselves* How are you guys? I missed you all so much! I hope you guys have noticed that I hadon't started the rewrites, did you guys like it? 
> 
> This was beta'd by the lovely StrangeOne1990

The man they called "Mr. Katsuki" helps him out of his cage, though his knees collapsed even with his non-existent weight. His gentle palms holds his slim wrists, with a sweet smile plastered on his face. He smiles back as he feels the alpha's pheromones excrete happiness and content, it made him feel warm. Not like the warmth he feels when he's snuggled in his thick blanket during winter, it was the warmth of genuine kindness. The smile disappears as he sees the man look at him with the black rimmed glasses creating a barrier between his eyes and the man's hazelnut colored orbs. 

 

"Are you cold?"

 

The man asks, he quickly shakes his head no, but the man doesn't believe him. He quickly sheds off his thick coat and draped it on his bony shoulders. He quickly tries to give it back to him, but the alpha, stubborn as he is handsome, insists. He drops his head low, not looking the man straight in the eye, he felt so powerless and weak against him. He was just an omega after all. He was barely even a healthy one at that. He gathers up all his courage to speak to him, to give thanks for everything he has done for him for the past few moments.

 

"T-Thank you, Master Katsuki."

 

He bows lower, bending in a ninety degree angle, which surprises the man. He looks up at him and sees him all flustered and sheepish, the cold mask slowly turning into a shy quiet one. The man holds his hand as they go out of that forsaken building. Leading him to a pitch black limousine, with windows tinted so darkly that even a flashlight won't help you see what was inside. He goes in first, then the man, finally the handful of bodyguards that follow them every step they took. The drive was a bit far, as what he overheard from the man up front, so he relaxes on the soft leather seats, idly listening to the music that was playing softly. 

 

"Just call me Yuuri, ok angel?"

 

He looks at him again, with those cute brown eyes of his. He feels his heart fluttering, he never felt like that before, unless you count his heat, but that was a different matter to be discussed soon. He feels the man's hand sneak up to hold his own once more. This man is a cuddler probably, he thinks to himself, due to the multiple times the man was so protective over him ever since they met. He looks away, a deep hue of red painting his cheeks. The man smiles at him again, making his heart beat so much faster.

 

"It's Viktor."

 

"Viktor?"

 

"My name mas-Yuuri."

 

"Then why the secrecy?"

 

He asks himself that too, as the car turns in another direction, masking its existence in the forest as they drive in the paved unknown road. He was so amazed at how breathtaking the scenery was, probably because it was also his first time getting out after 10 years of his life. It didn't really matter to him anymore anyway, he just wanted to immerse himself to the beautiful things he was seeing right now, because deep inside he thinks he'll never see them again. He has strong hopes that it won't be that way though, since he already feels Yuuri to be the type of alpha to coddle and spoil his omega. 

 

Viktor smiles at the thought, to be loved and accepted for who he was, he was still confused why Yuuri chose him, out of all the omegas in that auction. He thinks no one informed him of his "accidents" when it comes to his young ones. He couldn't count at this point how many times he did it, he felt disgusted at himself for doing so ,to just throw away life as it is, as if it was just a game. He hopes that Yuuri will still love him, or at least let him stay with him temporarily until he finds a new occupation. He was cut off from his imagination as the car halts, parking itself in a polished staircase.

 

"Welcome to your new home Viktor."  

 

Viktor's mouth turns agape.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *note that this is from a chapter i deleted just recently*
> 
> I'm sorry for all the people who has waited for me to update this, but this isn't an update (At least for now)
> 
> So I have set a schedule for this and the other fanfic that I am writing at the same time with this. This will be updated twice a week, but it comes in two forms. The first one being a real update, meaning a new chapter, and the second being a rewrite. This fanfic is severely a work in progress so bear with me with the sudden changes in this fanfic as time progresses (can you see how much dilemma I'm going through? I don't even know what to put as tags hahahaha)
> 
> So anyway, here's the schedule of events:
> 
> Sun: I will be writing chapters in advance, or probably rewriting previous chapters  
> Mon: I will be updating Domino Effect with a new chapter (This is one of my recent works, this is a fanfic for the fandom EXO. Check it out if you want.)  
> Tues: I will be updating Plastic Lovers with a new chapte  
> Wed: I will be writing chapters in advance, or probably rewriting previous chapters  
> Thurs: I'm gonna post a rewrite on Domino Effect  
> Fri: I'm gonna post a rewrite on Plastic Lovers  
> Sat:I will be writing chapters in advance, or probably rewriting previous chapters
> 
> Thank you for sticking around with this fanfic, I'm really sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Im so sorry for any misconceptions about this fic, it has been a year ever since I have tried posting a fic, problems hahahaha. 
> 
> I promise to try my best in making this fanfic (and the other one) better
> 
> Love ya'll so much
> 
> Comment on what I could do to make this fic better, criticism is very much appreciated, and if anyone is willing to beta read just comment :).
> 
> -Nabi


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet someone shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i'm back! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR SHORT UPDATES TTATT

This was going to be his new home?! He couldn't believe his eyes. Crystal-like windows shimmer underneath the sunshine that blares from the thin clouds. A beautiful forest encases this mansion with its tall trees and gives the place a mysterious appeal with the shade the trees give. He quickly gets out of the car to admire the home in front of him, he turns back to the car and sees Yuuri come out, smiling and giving him the day to explore. He was about to barge in the mansion, being the curious and energetic omega he was. 

 

"Master Yuuri! You are finally home at last." 

 

A young woman ,that smells like a pleasant beta, arrives to greet them, stopping Viktor with the agenda he has in mind for the day. Her hair freely flowing, blown by the wind, she was clad in a dress shirt, almost identical to Yuuri's. She also wore black pants and black heeled shoes that clicks everytime she took a step nearer to the pair. 

 

"Minako, it's good to be-"  

 

His master was cut off when the woman, whos name was Minako, slapped the back of Yuuri's neck with the clipboard she was carrying with her making his master groan in pain. She instantly looks furious when she saw Yuuri, the meekness she saw when she was approaching them, suddenly turns into a monster like appearance. Viktor felt chills climb up his spine as the woman drones on his master on what he missed, ranting on how much time was lost due to his attempt of escape. She was about to hit Yuuri again, but she stopped when she noticed him. Her eyes quickly judging him up and down, but he sees her brown eyes warm up. The clipboard that was about to hit Yuuri again, brought down. He hears the heels click, this time she makes her way to him.  

 

Viktor does what his instinct tells him, to run to the nearest alpha. He scampers off to Yuuri, trying to hide his thin body behind the other's own. He takes another look to where the woman was now, he didn't expect that she was already face to face to him. He emits a whimper and slides down to the ground, covering his face with his knees.  

 

"P-Please don't hurt me." 

 

The woman lets out a sweet laugh, that makes Viktor whimper more. Minako was scaring him terribly at this point, can't she notice that? She reminds him of the woman that bullied him when he was young. That girl usually pulled his long hair, and kept calling him names. He buried that wretch, deep in his memories, wanting to forget her. Somehow she is back, but he knows that woman would have died due to her misdeeds, bless her soul, if she had one to begin with.  

 

"Hello there, my name is Minako. What's yours?" 

 

The woman's voice was soothing, smooth like honey, it was almost motherlike unlike how she spoke to Yuuri earlier. She sounded like nails on a chalkboard being cut by a chainsaw, if that was possible to happen, but his mind was very imaginative.  

 

"I'm sure you're not mute kiddo, I heard your voice." 

 

"Minako, stop scaring him, he's gonna live with us now." 

 

"You picked up another stray?! I thought you were going to stop picking up strays?" 

 

“He isn’t a stray Minako, I got him from an auction.” 

 

“You were out again at one of those things?! You know how your father feels about those things.” 

 

“I know that, but Viktor seemed so helpless, I had to bring him home.” 

 

Is that what people call his kind nowadays, strays? Well, it does make sense that he was called as such because, he did live in the slums for quite sometime now. He also had an occupation that wasn't even legal in this country, wherever he was anyway. As a child he was moved from place to place, region to region, country to country, until he sort of settled here permanently. He stands up and wraps his lithe fingers into Yuuri's well tailored coat gripping it lightly.  

 

The wind blows to the east, and he feels the breeze sweep to his knees, hiking his what you call remnants of a dress up a bit. He shivers due to the cold and his grip got tighter, Yuuri notices this and places a hand to pull Viktor to his side, warming him up. 

 

"Minako, get this omega some clothes and the place he'll stay in. Make sure he gets fed, bathed and rested." 

 

He walks into the mansion, leaving Viktor behind with Minako who just smiles at him. 

 

"Now, I can't leave you alone, why don'tt I give you a house tour before we get you all fattened up." 

 

Minako takes his hand and drags him to his now proclaimed new home with a smile plastered on his face. 

 


	7. VII

The place looks as wonderful and majestic as it was on the outside, those houses in the reality shows he saw once didn't meet up to the standards as the one he was in right now. He was at awe wth the two huge mahogany doors open as they go in the palace like mansion, he sees a huge staircase glimmering underneath a crystal chandelier that looks so beautiful, that Viktor thinks it's made out of diamonds. He sees more windows tower him, he wasn't small, he knew that. 

 

Left and right, he saw multiple maids and butlers attend to his masters need, different smells also overwhelm him as a mix of alphas,betas and omegas were running up and down the stairs, outside cleaning the yard or doing their orders that was just given by Yuuri. He had never seen that many peopl with different classes all at the same time. It scared him of course, as he smelled many alphas that he thinks that could overpower him when Yuuri wasn't around. It made him restless, and started to back away from the overpowering smell. He was only stopped by the wrist as a hand holds him tightly.

 

"Where are you going squirt?"

 

Squirt? Was Minako referring to him? He feels his cheeks flush hotter, and he hears her laugh softly while pulling him closer, trapping him securely in her arms. 

 

"You aren't going anywhere, this is your new home! I'm gonna show you around first, like what the piggy wants me to do for him."

 

She pulls him while they run, letting him see the various winding corridors, multiple men and women running around. Their hands laden with different paperworks and silver dishes. He sees the scenery change, it is as if he was transported to a modern version of heaven, he's glad about that. Minako opens a wooden double door, much like the one he saw in the entrance. He feels his stomach growl over the thousand smells of food that was being cooked. He hears knives being used to cut tender meat that was splayed in the articulate kitchen counter. Pots clink and clank as they were washed and dried by hand, and chattering of servants preparing probably an elaborate lunch.

 

"This is the kitchen, I'll make sure to fatten your cheeks in no time."

 

She grabs a peach in one of the baskets near the patio, taking a bite then grabbing another one. The woman hands Viktor the peach, urging him to eat while they tour the house. He takes a bite and smiles at the tangy sweetness of the peach. Viktor makes a squeal in delight as he takes another bite, finishing the fruit in just mere moments. Minako grabs a few more peaches before continuing the impromptu house tour.

 

The next thing he saw a huge door full of resting people, some conversing with others, and some asleep in their comfty beds. He smells a distinct scent, alphas he presume. Viktor also finds them looking at him with confused glances, probably shocked with his scent. He knew as a child that omegas had a sweet, silky scent that was terribly different from betas and alphas. His monther telling him that betas smelled like neutral scents, while alphas had strong musky scents. Alphas had those scents since it was meant to hide the presence of their chosen omega's scent, masking the omega's scent to know that they were mated, if the mating mark wasn't enough for other alphas to back off.

 

"This is the common room, a lot of our helping hands are beta and alphas. We barely have any omegas here, so better be careful ok?"

 

"Now, I'll show you your room."


	8. VIII

Minako opens the door to his room, he was greeted with a strong scent of vanilla. He looks around and he saw the little candles lit up that emitted the nice aroma. His room was huge! The bedroom itself was as big as 5 rooms in his old dwellings, and he hasn't even checked the connected bathroom. He eagerly runs to the huge matress, rolling around the clean silk sheets, gripping the smooth material enveloping his fingertips. His room had a huge window, that had a veranda that shows a beautiful view of the never ending estate. The window was covered by thick velvet blankets that could block even the littlest sunlight that would try to seep through every morning. 

"Liking what you're having now?" Minako's tone sounded playful as she took a seat at the edge of the mattress, patting the part next to her, urging Viktor to come closer to her. He quickly pads his way to her, crossing his legs as he sat primly, with a little bounce. He looks at Minako with curiousity gleaming in his eyes, he looks so hopeful that this was his real bedroom and Minako wasn't just joking around with him. 

"Your name was Viktor, right? I heard the little piggy saying your name over the phone while you guys were on your way here."

Viktor nods in agreement hesitantly, not recalling when his master was actually on the phone while they were traveling. He shifts in his makeshift seat, squirming as he felt so restless. He really wanted to start exploring already, he was just waiting for Minako to tell him what to do for the rest of the day. Minako must have noticed him squibbling too much and pats his head, caressing the overgrown silver strands thatfalls past his shoulders. 

"We should get you cleaned up before you start your little adventure." 

The woman guides him to another door, which hid the bathroom. Like what he expected, the bathroom did not disappoint his expectations. It was as extravagant as the bedroom, having it's own bathtub and huge shower. He sees multiple hair products displayed on the metal racks, as well as soft, fluffy towels. The sink adjacent to the shower was pristine and clean, also having a circular mirror that was encrusted with gold and silver linings. He looks at himself in the mirror, seeing that he still looked so dirty he opted to take a bath. 

"Can I take a bath Minako?" He asks, unsure if he can. The woman shakes her head in agreement and padded out the bathroom, locking it. 

"Just tell me if you're done ok? I'll give your clothes when you're done." 

He was now left to his own devices, he reluctantly steps in the shower, stripping himself of the little clothing he was wearing. He folded the dress neatly and placed it in the counter. He finally turns the knob, spraying him with ice cold water in his head. He screams in discomfort as the cold water reached his back, making him shiver. He turns the knob the other way too much and he was now sprayed with boiling hot water. This time, its as if he feels like the scalding water was burning of his skin, making it red and burned in its wake. 

After sometime he was able to get the right temperature, after having very close callss that he was going to call the woman just outside his bathroom. He just felt terribly embarrased to ask her for help, she might think that he was really just an idiot omega. He takes a deep breathe before going under the spray once more, sighing in relief as the water now felt soothing, not like the first two attempts. He takes the bottle of shampoo that was placed in a metal rack, he places a small dollop in his hand, it smells like lavender. He starts to massage his scalp, feeling all the grime getting washed away as every scratch took out a lot of the dirt in his hair. The lavender wafts throughout the bathroom, it smells nice he thinks to himself, he'll use this one until it runs out. 

He takes a sponge, adding liquid soap that smells like vanilla, scrubbing himself with it. He looks down at the draining water and feels disgusted at how dirty he actually was. He scrubs harder, wanting all the dirtiness to leave his form. He finally feels satisfied when his body finally felt lighter and feeling fresher than he has ever felt before. He rinses himself once more before turning off the shower, ending his bath.

He grabs the towel, rubbing himself dry before looking at himself again. He looks younger, cleaner and much more pristine after that bath. He felt much better about himself now. He opens the door but was greeted by his master.

"Hello Viktor."


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My lovely readers, I'm so sorry for the long delay, I had a few issues with some things, for that I am humbly asking for your forgiveness. I'm also sorry if this going to be a short update. I hope you will stil enjoy it.
> 
> To my lovely beta, I'M SORRY FOR NOT LETTING YOU UPDATE THIS FIRST. TTATT
> 
> -Nabi

He was there, standing by the door, looking at him like he was the most important thing in the world. Yuuri's eyes twinkle with glee as he sees Viktor much cleaner and nicer compared to how they first met, which was a few hours ago, but who was counting the seconds? Viktor remembers that he was still naked, only draped by a towel, he quickly turns red and shuts the door loudly. Yuuri on the other hand realizes it as well, covers his eyes with his hand, only to fail due to the glasses framing his brown orbs. 

"V-Viktor? I-I'm sorry about that, I didn't realize sooner." He sputters as he leans on the door. He feels terribly embarassed at this point, he was a man who monopolizes almost all of Japan in its wake. A man who could have anything and do what he wanted in the snap of his fingers, he was a Yakuza boss, and yet he became a sputtering mess when he faced Viktor. He knocks on the bathroom door, this time laden with suitable clothes which Minako had promptly prepared for him. The attire consisted of a pair of light blue jogging pants, a pair of black briefs and a white shirt. 

Yuuri takes another look at the outfit then looks at the older woman. 

"Minako, won't he think I'm cheap? This is just jogging pants and a shirt." He mumbles, he didn't want Viktor to think he was just going to use him for sex or anything. All he wanted was for Viktor to have a better life and turn it around a 180. He wants to see Viktor happy and not wanting to ie every damn second of his life. He takes a deep breath then knocks on the door again, this time Viktor only peeks out, his long silver hair framing his face, which almost covered him. 

"Thank you Yuuri." Viktor says while taking the clothes from Yuuri's hands and closing the door again. Then, Yuuri takes a seat on the chair next to the bed, heaving a sigh. Minako laughs at the young man, looking so tired. She rarely sees the man worked up on any situation he was given at any time in his life, which was really amazing for a young man such as him. Now, that he looks so pent up with frustration and about to explode, it seems so funny and yet extraordinary. Yuuri has only met this young omega for a while ,probably even less than a day, and he was already able to make Yuuri so worried for him. 

"No need to be so worried for him Yuuri, he is an adult already. He has went through a lot in his life, and you just need to give him some comfort and be a good person for him. Just don't show your bad side right now, that will probably creep him out and traumatize him permanently." Minako says, consoling him by patting his back. 

"He'll warm up to you, believe me." She says before leaving the room, muttering that she still had things to fix and matters to tangle with before she could retire for the day. Yurri waves her goodbye before she left. Now he was there, waiting for Viktor to leave the bathroom so that they could have a little bonding time before he dives back into his "businesses". He thinks that if he spends some time with Viktor they could become close friends in no time, since Viktor looks like a friendly person, he's just shy that's all. 

As he hears the bathroom door click open, his attention turns to the omega, now clothed this time. He really looked comfty in his current apparel, as if he belonged in her already. He quickly pats the mattress, motioning the younger male to sit so they could talk. Viktor quickly complies, sitting down on the space then facing the other. There was a silence that ensued once he sat, neither of them not wanting to start a conversation. Until Yuuri clears his throat, also clreaing the tension that was in the air in mere seconds.

"How is the place so far for you?" He asks, his heart thumping so fast in his chest as he waits for the other man's reply. 

"It has been great, Yuuri. You have treated me with utmost respect ever since you have bougt me from the auction, and for that I owe you my utmost gratefulness." Viktor replies almost instantly. Yuuri only hears a voice of a sweet and meek angel, every note he made sounded like the most beautiful symphony in his ears, mezmerizing him with his hidden charm. Viktor also gave him a shy smile, one that made his heart soar and his face red, which he quickly hides. 

"W-well, if you want, do you want me to takke you on a date tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way guys! I made a twitter account! Feel free to follow, request and ask me some stuff there! I might just post there if there's gonna be new stuff, schedules so here it isss
> 
> Check out GeomeunNabi (@GeomeunN): https://twitter.com/GeomeunN?s=09
> 
> Thanks for reading my friends!


	10. Author's Note

I know that this isn't another update and I'm sorry for that. I'm going to put this fanfic on hold for a while for reasons, the first being the pacing. The pacing got too slow for me so I'm gonna go back to the drawing board so I know what to fix. The second being the time, since school is fast approaching once more I won't be able to update that often, I'll probably continue this again in 2-3 months, give or take. I need to fix my schedules before I dive back in to writing this. The third being the plot itself, since I wrote this at January of 2017, and coming back to it after more than a year later, I forgot what was the actual plot for this. 

I'm not gonna lie, but I made this fic on a whim so I had no official plans on how to pace, add plot points and how to end this whole fic. The fourth being writer's block, everytime I try to make an update I just couldn't due to my own personal issues haunting me at the back of my mind everytime I'm facing my keyboard. 

To those who read this since 2017, wow, I'm going back to a hiatus for this one. I'm really sorry for that, I promise that I will return with a vengance. I know you are disappointed in me for going into a hiatus for the 2nd time, well at least this time I actually did warn you guys now. I'm sorry for being an inconsistent person, there's just things in my life right now that I can't sort out yet. 

I will make sure to give you guys an update after the 2-3 month hiatus, I swear to you. 

Thank you to those who had supported the fic so far, I can't believe that I already reached 100+ kudos and 5k hits. I feel so lucky that people actually read what I write, it feels so overwhelming. This will push me to work harder and better when I return to you all.

This fic is not abandoned, just on hold. 

((Check out my other fics if you want other content from me.))

I love you guys! See you in 2-3 months. OwO/

-Nabi


End file.
